


【德哈】Turquoise①

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: 夏日、大海、两个少年*艾登·钱伯斯《Dance On My Grave》AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】Turquoise①

01  
事情开始的第一天，夏天8月的艳阳高照，热浪阵阵，海岸边充斥着海水和沙子的气味。  
哈利住在这座被称为伦敦人游乐场的地方已经有十七个月了，这个依靠游客维生的小镇，泰晤士河的出海口。这个暑假他逃出家在海滩打工。

他体型中等，身材瘦削。顶着头卷曲的黑发，有些乱。哈利长得很清秀，干干净净的样子，看起来比实际年龄小。乍一看有点羞涩的样子，眼神里透露着这个年纪的真诚。

沙滩上的那些美女也只会把目光停驻在有超人般体魄的男士身上，那些女人对一个还处于青春期，衣服又不脱光的十六岁少年，倒是一点也不放在眼里。  
正好哈利也根本不想考虑这些，现在只想找个地方一个人呆着。

他那双绿色眼睛被光线照的透亮，向远处望去。越过那些无聊的人群，望向海面。阳光炽热又刺眼，海水只是平稳地波动。天气风平浪静--徐徐微风还不足以将沙滩上的冰淇淋甜筒包装吹上防波堤。虽然已经开始涨潮，但现在和帆船出航，应该还时候。

于是中午不到，他就逃跑了。

单手操纵帆船，微风轻吻着脸颊，缓缓推动着头顶上方的主帆，吹拂出一弯美丽的弧线，真是浪漫。今年夏天哈利在海滩上呆了不少时间，让原本白皙的皮肤也泛上些许小麦色。蔚蓝的海水打湿了他的牛仔裤，又被阳光晒干，变得有点硬梆梆的。  
他脱下牛仔裤，将它拖到船尾。现在他只穿着一件白色四角裤，毕竟周围四下，还会有谁呢？海上没什么船，更看不到远处有什么船影。

望向前方，风平浪静，阳光在平静的海面上闪动，如同碎金一半洒落。

难得独处的片刻，远离不快的生活和喧闹的海滩。哈利半倚桅杆坐下，享受眼前的美景。

一边眺望着远方，哈利开始不由得思考起来。  
还有两年，就能够上大学了，离开这里，自己生活。以后会遇到什么样的事呢？自己又会变成什么样……

总觉得完全没有头绪。他有些无力地向后躺下，一只手臂盖在双眼上，任由小船随海浪漂泊。意识也跟着开始模糊起来。稍微睡一会…

再次睁开眼时，是因为阴影笼罩上他的脸庞。哈利起身转头望去，一张黑幕拉上了后方的天空。  
原本湛蓝的海面，正以一种手枪的金属灰色威胁般地闪闪发亮。

他从未见过如此具有威胁性的云层，正一步步逼近。以前听说过这带多变的天气，如今正真实地经历着。更坏的事，海浪和雷电来临前，还会有一阵强大的飓风。

天知道他的小船能不能在暴风雨中坚持住，哈利愣住了，接着开始手忙脚乱的转帆，想要让船掉头原路返回，不经思考就用力拉绳改变船帆的朝向。

意想不到的情况发生了--他翻船了。

哈利被飓风强大的力道甩进了海里，他慌张地攀抓上支离破碎的帆船，即使它已经翻得底朝天，总比什么都没有好，正当这么想的时候，铺天盖地而来的一阵浪让他一直紧绷神经彻底崩断了。

海水从四处涌来，哈利处于惊慌之中，感官近乎麻木。巨浪的让他与船只分离，分不清海和天。难以捉摸的暗流让他不断下沉。

我要淹死了吗？这是我人生的尽头吗？

奋力在水中挣扎，脑海里只剩下这样的想法的时候，一股力量拽住他的胳膊将哈利的上半身拽出水面。

02  
哈利趴在木质甲板上剧烈咳嗽，呛出了刚才因溺水喝进的海水，染湿了木制甲板。  
"这是你的？"身旁一个好听又陌生的声音响起。  
逐渐恢复意识的哈利抬起头，看到的是有些凌乱的金发下一张帅气瘦削的脸，灰色的眼睛，脸上挂着略带嘲弄的笑容。看起来比哈利高，修长的身材，不失肌肉，白暂的皮肤，比一般人都要白。这副比例就算只穿旧衬衫和牛仔裤，也很标致。  
哈利点点头，感觉羞愧难当。

"要不要帮你？"  
哈利无助地看看四周，不确定自己是否能收拾这些烂摊子。

"把船扶正，我帮你把他拖上岸。我说什么，你就照做。"  
他的指示明确，没什么好反驳的，也无需重复。

哈利觉得自己就像个机器人般，乖乖地听从这位救星的指示。

沙滩上的观光客张目结舌地瞪视他们。围观一个小傻瓜和他破碎的帆船，他们指指点点，时不时传来笑声。哈利感觉自己绝对会成为这些人今天茶余饭后的玩笑的话题。  
直到那位救星，像个护花使者般将牛仔裤递给哈利时，哈利才对围观者们的嬉笑恍然大悟。  
被海水湿透的牛仔裤还沾满了沙砾，穿上的那一刻，哈利感觉更糟了。此刻他只想快点回家。  
"我家就在附近，走吧！"身旁的金发少年突然发话，他刚把东西收拾进自己的背包。  
"我还好，"哈利有些犹豫地回答，"我想我还要留下来处理这艘船。"  
"别争了！翻船的事我了解，你现在最需要的是一个热水澡。我等下会来把船停好的。跟我走吧。"他说着就这样把哈利拉走了。

金发少年用钥匙打开家门，把哈利推上楼梯。他用力地甩开一扇门，门后出现一间大浴室。哈利从没见过这么大的浴室，毕竟他一直借住在姨父家，从没什么条件允许他去旅行。

眼前的这间浴室不仅宽敞，而且光芒万丈。镜子从各个角度反射出隐藏的光线。闪亮的白色瓷砖点缀着神话图案，银制水龙头柔和地在蓝绿色大理石浴缸上散发着光芒，旁边还有同样类型的洗手台。地上还有一张干净毛茸茸的蓝白色地毯。浴室角落还有座专门用来淋浴的隔间，用透明的玻璃围住。  
一直站在原地感觉眼睛都看不过来的哈利，都没有注意到那个少年已经在浴缸里放好了热水。

"衣服脱了，进浴缸去。"那个金发少年随意倒了些浴盐到水里，对身后的哈利说道。

蒸汽如巨浪般淹没了浴室，镜子开始流汗，折射出让人眼花缭乱的光线。  
滋生的汗水也从哈利卷曲的黑发上流下，从太阳穴上缓缓划过。  
可是他没有动，他在等少年完成这些留他下一个人在浴室。

"你在等什么？"金发少年转过头，看哈利还在原地，语气变得有些不悦。他几步走到哈利面前，伸手就去扒哈利的裤子， "把这些脏衣服脱掉。"

"等等……"哈利有些紧张地抓住裤带，"抱歉，我还不太习惯别人这么照顾我。"  
几乎比他高出半个头少年低头看到哈利害羞的样子，露出一丝微笑，故作充耳不闻，解开他裤间的皮带，也拉开了拉链，灵活地把哈利的牛仔裤和内裤一起脱下来，最后熟练地将他们褪下哈利的脚踝。扔到一旁的编制藤篮里。

这个金发少年挺直腰，往后站了一步，几乎是从上到下鉴定般扫视了哈利一遍。  
"我不知道你在害羞什么。你的身材不错。"语罢他坏心眼地笑了笑，往门口走去。"对了，我叫Draco Malfoy."  
留哈利一个人愣在原地。

03  
哈利在绿色的泡澡水中发呆，浴盐溶于水散发出精油的香气，水面漂浮着绵密的白色泡沫，浴室里的温度就像土耳其澡堂一般，让人心旷神怡。  
马尔福家的浴缸大到让哈利想起古代的大理石棺材，古朴和庄严，上面奢侈地装饰着一些有的没的，精致的浴缸塞子还垂挂在系着同心结的链条上。浴缸边的瓷制架子上还放着各种高档洗浴品，还有些搞不清楚用途的东西，一只可爱的塑胶小黄鸭夹杂在其中，就是那种一按就会嘎嘎叫的玩具，会有谁洗澡时还玩这玩意？  
等到身子渐渐变暖，身上的沙粒和蹭上的污泥被洗净之后，哈利的思绪逐渐清醒起来。

今天发生的事让他眼花缭乱，像电影一样在脑海里回放。被弄坏的帆船，突如其来的风暴，令人尴尬的落水，丢脸的这些经历，还有……那个淡金色头发，灰色眼睛的少年，Draco Malfoy.

他身上好像有些东西触发了哈利，他一开始反对和德拉科回家，但他自己也知道，其实他当然想和他回家，那是种让人无法拒绝的感觉。

从海里被救起来的时候，第一次看到那张脸，就觉得熟悉又神秘，但哈利不清楚是为什么。只知道那时候心里充满了温和的安定感，不安被一扫而光。

当然这不代表德拉科在浴室鲁莽的举动没有吓到他。

哈利将下半张脸蛋浸入热水中，百无聊赖地吐着泡泡，任由万千思绪流转。

从一团雾气里起身，肩膀和膝盖被热水泡过后泛着粉色。他一脚站在浴缸里，另一只脚正跨过浴缸的边缘，这时浴室门被突然打开了。

哈利下意识地顺手从毛巾架上扯毛巾，他滑倒了，紧接着整个人跌入泡澡水中，淹没在泡沫里，浴缸边缘涌出一股波浪。

是德拉科，他正端着一杯刚泡好的热茶，目睹一名在浴缸里四脚朝天的小笨蛋。

"又在游泳了吗？"他玩笑地问，"要不要我进去救你？"

"你吓到我了"，哈利一面尴尬地解释着，一面假装再冲一下身体挽回尊严，觉得自己看起来像个傻子。

德拉科拿了条干的浴巾，要递给哈利，"如果你想，可以再泡一会。"

哈利红着脸接过浴巾，没有看他。"我洗完了，还得去把船停好，傍晚我要去趟学校。"他瞥了瞥自己那滩湿透的脏衣服。

"算了吧，我来处理，待会我弄完船，顺便帮你的也解决。我房间里准备有干净衣服给你穿，上楼左手边第一间就是，去吧。"

\--德拉科的房间--  
"你的身材和我差得不多，这些衣服你应该穿得下。"  
床上有一条的四角内裤，一件白衬衫，深色长裤和一双黑色短袜。

哈利觉得和自己平常穿的比起正经了一点，毕竟习惯了穿休闲服。不过一个等人施舍的家伙能要求什么呢……

德拉科靠在房间另一头不做声，他看着哈利穿衣服，双手抱在胸前。

衣服大小刚刚好，只不过裤子和袖子都长了一些，哈利把裤腿卷起了一些，没去管袖子，手就这么缩在略长袖子里。

"你叫什么名字？"

"Harry Potter. " 哈利用温和的语气回答，声音软软的，'谢谢你今天做的一切，实在太贴心了。"他脸颊微红，平常凌乱的头发因为刚洗完澡显得乖顺，刚换上的衣服上都是德拉科的味道，干净又温柔的香味。

"今天正好我休假，所以才有时间理你。"德拉科回答的漫不经心，好像这不是什么特别的事一样。

"好吧，还是要谢谢你。"哈利向他微笑，一边不自觉观察起德拉科的房间，很整齐，比浴室更大，配色大多是单色和冷色。但也不沉闷，放在他身上反而显得明朗又利落。  
他的视线回到德拉科身上，发现对方正目不转睛地观察着自己。  
和浴室里的时候一样，要把人看穿一样的眼神。只是现在少了点刚才的玩味，有点严肃。

"你饿了吗？"德拉科突然开口，平静的脸上看不出想法。

"开始饿了，我想先回趟家，路上顺便买点吃的。"

"下楼，我给你准备了热汤。"

哈利望向他，难以置信。

04  
德拉科领哈利下楼，从厨房给哈利盛了一碗汤。  
"蔬菜奶油鱼汤"德拉科说，"时间不够用了些现成汤料，味道还可以。尝尝看。"

不等催促哈利就吃了起来。经历这状况百出一天，已经几乎耗尽了他的体力。  
汤的味道略淡，但很好吃。没想到这个看起来像哪家少爷的人还会下厨。

随着饥饿感的退去，哈利开始好奇，这个人到底是谁？他从海里救了他，还把他带到家里，对他恣意搂抱，让他穿他的衣服，然后让他在自家的厨房吃饭？  
自己从没有会见过他，也不认识他。为什么要为自己做这么多？因为心地善良吗？还是别有居心？到底是什么？难道真的另有所图？  
完全不知道。

"吃完了吗？还要不要？"  
"不用了，谢谢。我该走了……"哈利吃完，主动把碗碟放进洗碗机。

"放着吧。陪我聊聊。"德拉科不依不饶。

"所以？为什么今天会在海上遇到你？放假的时候一个人在那做什么呢？"

"我在海边打工。 "  
想到姨夫那可怕难缠的嘴脸，哈利不禁撇了撇嘴角。去年跟着姨夫一家搬到这里时，自己也没得选。如果这个暑假留在家里，那肯定是个灾难。

"你父母呢？"  
"他们不在了。我住在姨父家。"

"喔，抱歉……。那么，他们对你还不错吧？"

"事实上，关系不怎么好。打暑假工比待在家好得多。"

"这样，我明白了。"德拉科看起来若有所思。

" 你家好漂亮。"哈利打破沉默，转移这个有点沉重的话题。"一定花费了不少吧。"

"啊，我父母吗？他们是很有钱。"德拉科回答他，"不过，我不想按照他们的想法来生活。" 他望向窗外，"我更喜欢……随心所欲。只做自己感兴趣的事情。虽然还没完全找到。"德拉科的视线回到原处，和哈利的对上了，"但我心里隐约有某种直觉。你呢？"

"我喜欢文学，还有诗歌。以后大学打算主修文学。"

"哦？"德拉科的声音听起来被挑起了兴趣。"你喜欢看些什么？"

"基本什么都看。现代、古典文学，超现实主义诗歌。有时还会看些短篇故事。最近，很喜欢the beat generation的诗歌，一种反抗精神，很迷人。打破常规，反理性的、毫无保留地表达自我。"

"听起来很合我胃口。"德拉科回答他，"有摇滚的精髓。反抗一种事物。规则、强权、体制，都可以。让所有的感官变得真实又野性，非常有生命力。"，他说着发现哈利的眼神里有光，在室内的灯光下亮晶晶的。

"我无聊的时候喜欢听一些摇滚和金属乐。还有骑机车去兜风。"

"你有机车？COOL。"哈利有些惊讶。心中默默感到赞许。

德拉科短暂的沉默。

"你星期六有没有空？或许我们可以去看场电影或者做点别的。"  
"好呀！"  
"那六点半见？"  
"好。"

TBC

"生命即是圆，是模式和套路。一旦有人进入，便打破了禁锢。也许我们生活模式依旧。但谁又知道，在适当条件下，甚至他也可能改变世界。"--《Kill Your Darlings》


End file.
